Stella Havel
Stella Havel is a high-ranking New Amazons officer. She is in command of the counter-bioterrorist group's outpost at Norseth Swamp. Biography Stella's history with the New Amazons is unknown, but she follows the New Amazon religion. Norseth Incident In the year 2002, a T-virus outbreak occurred in a small urban area called Norseth. Jacqueline Sabina, the head of a nearby New Amazons outpost, led Stella, Julianne Fischer, Darcy Cori, and Alyson Frank into the city to rescue any potential survivors. Being well trained, the women were able to save a good number of civilians with relative ease. As they waited for their helicopter at an extraction point, they received a transmission, which turned out to be from an Umbrella researcher named Tina Beals, who was trapped in a nearby Umbrella facility. She admitted that it was the facility that caused the outbreak, but pleaded Jacqueline for the assistance to escape. After the New Amazon helicopter left Norseth with the civilians, Jacqueline agreed to help Beals. The Umbrella researcher told the New Amazon officer the location of the lab, but also told her that there had been detected activity in the sewers, which Beals believed to be dangerous B.O.W.s. Darcy volunteered to investigate the sewers alone, while the rest of the team headed for the lab. The lab contained mostly zombies of former Umbrella researchers. Deeper into the lab, a killed zombie fell onto a lever, releasing Gemini. The deformed two-headed former human sprinted up to Jacqueline and impaled her just below the chest with its spike-like appendage coming out of its abdomen. The other women fired at the creature, eventually bringing it down. With her last breath, Jacqueline told Stella to lead the team in her place. Stella ordered her comrades to search the lab for other survivors, while she went to Beals herself. When Stella found Beals' location, behind a sealed door, she told the Umbrella researcher to unlock the door. Beals was relieved at the site of Stella, but panicked once more, when they were approached by more zombies. Out of shock, Beals did not recall the correct way out of the facility, so Stella escorted her through what appeared to be a safe route. When they left the building through an exit, they found themselves knee-deep in a swamp. Beals warned that there were B.O.W.s within the swamp. Not too far behind, however, zombies continued to pursue them, so they had no choice but to continue through the swamp. Before they could go much further, the swamp became exceedingly thick, trapping them. A pair of Legendary Salamanders surfaced, prompting Stella to fire at them, but her bullets did nothing. Both creatures then opened their mouths and shot their tongues at Stella; the tip of one tongue went through her birth canal while the other stuck to her breasts. Stella decided to stop struggling, as there were still zombies approaching them from behind. Fortunately, Stella had just enough ammunition to kill all pursuing zombies. However, she and Beals were still stuck in their position. Both women were surprised to see the two mutated salamanders unmoving since they stuck their tongues to Stella. Stella was eventually released, and met up with her comrades, who were unable to find any survivors within the facility, and encountered other creatures as well. Beals decided to work for the New Amazons in developing controllable B.O.W.s, seeing that several in the Norseth Swamp Laboratory were not entirely harmful. With the permission of the New Amazon Leader Penthesilea Samaras, the Norseth Swamp Laboratory became the New Amazons' B.O.W. production facility. Although the legendary salamanders were ineffective B.O.W.s, Stella kept them as pets. Alternate Timeline In the year 2009, Beals developed a symbiote called Hera, which halts the aging process of its host, and grants the host a slight increase of strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and recovery rate. Stella implanted herself with Hera in order to continuously serve the New Amazons without having to worry about deteriorating in physical ability. In 2037, the New Amazons received word of bioterrorist activity not too far from the New Amazons' secondary headquarters. Penthesilea sent Stella and several other New Amazons to investigate. The New Amazons clashed with the Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, and was able to surround the encountered group. Division Delta surrendered and agreed to come quietly to the New Amazons' nearest headquarters. Stella reported to Penthesilea of the capture, and the New Amazon leader decided to meet the strangers herself in order to clarify the situation. Once she arrived at the secondary headquarters, Delta Division's leader, Michael Franklin Miller explained that the cause of the bioterrorist activities was Oswell E. Spencer and the remnants of the Umbrella Corporation. Penthesilea sent Alyson to the specific location Miller gave her, and the latter confirmed Miller's claim two hours later. Division Delta and the New Amazons caught up to the scout, and were surprised to discover that the outpost was one used by the Umbrella Facist Group. The group was able to sabotage the control room, but had to fight there way out. In the chaos, Hippolyta went missing. Miller told Penthesilea that he would contact her again to attack the outpost, once his reinforcements arrived. After being forced to leave her niece behind, Penthesilea gathered a larger fighting force of New Amazons to attack the outpost in order to find Hippolyta. After two days of unsuccessful attacks, Hippolyta contacted her aunt that she was alive and well, and was on her way to the secondary headquarters. Miller then contacted Penthesilea that he was ready to attack the outpost once more, and told her he told Hippolyta to meet him at the outpost as well. Once both organizations mobilized, they destroyed the outpost. After the victory, Miller supplied the New Amazons with new weapons, Cloning Tubes and Holorooms. Clones created from cloning tubes keep the memories of the original person. To put this to test, Stella cloned herself multiple times, and then crawled into the mouth of one of the legendary salamanders. The creature swallowed her, and she was subsequently digested. The first Stella clone was then released after it was fully developed, and remembered everything the first Stella had in her mind. Stella would later repeat this process many times and become her pets' primary food source. Weapons of choice Stella Havel carries a primary weapon, a sidearm, and a combat knife. Stella's primary weapon alternates between a vz. 58 and a Škorpion vz. 61, and her sidearm varies between a CZ 75, a Glock 18, and a Desert Eagle. Gallery Image:Stella.png|Stella with her Glock 18 Image:Stella_Havel13.jpg|Stella with her Desert Eagle Image:Stella_Havel12.jpg|Stella holding her Škorpion vz. 61 ''' Category:New Amazons